Tocame, bésame, pero nunca me veas!
by arsipaci14
Summary: Alguna vez, has escuchado el famoso dicho "Ver y no tocar"? Qué tal si, un día, este dicho se transforma en otra realidad diferente y te adentras en un juego en donde se vale tocar, pero no mirar. Te atreverás a lo desconocido!. Descúbrelo y luego me dirás ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Sé que he andado súper perdidísima en FF, pero ya ustedes saben que a finales de año, el trabajo se pone de locos :S y qué más quisiera que el día tuviera más de 24 hrs pero ni modo . Tranquilas que, no he dejado botada Una luz en el camino, solo falta arreglar un poco el cap. Por aca, les traigo mi nueva locura :D. Sera cortito pero sé que les gustara.

Como siempre, espero siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir mejorando :D.

Gracias al apoyo de mi amiga y beta Butter014 :D.

Igualmente, saluditos a mis amigas del grupo 100% Delena, Delena, fanfics y a todas mis lectoras . Les mando muchos abrazos y besos :*

**Titulo:** "Tocarme, bésame, pero nunca me veas"!

**Resumen:** Alguna vez, has escuchado el famoso dicho "Ver y no tocar"!? Qué tal si, un día, este dicho se transforma en otra realidad diferente y te adentras en un juego en donde se vale tocar, pero no mirar. Te atreverás a lo desconocido?!. Descúbrelo y luego me dirás ;).

**Pairings**: Delena por supuesto, pero también iré jugando con otras :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la escritora L. J. Smith y a la CW.

**PS:** El desarrollo de esta historia es completamente mío.

* * *

**Nuevas Aventuras, Nuevos Retos.**

**Elena….**

Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, tengo 25 años, soy escritora y me encanta la aventura. Tengo trabajo estable, y me encargo de la columna de vida y sexualidad en el periódico local, el conocido Miami Herald. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía la edad de 17 años y junto con mi hermano, quedamos a cargo de mi tía Jenna. Fue un momento duro, pero gracias al apoyo y el amor de ella, logramos salir adelante.

Jeremy, es ingeniero, está casado y tiene 2 hijos. El y su familia viven en Mystic Falls, Virginia. Cada fin de semana, hablamos por skype en días festivos tratamos de reunirnos, ya sea aquí en Miami o viajamos hasta Virginia. Mi tia Jenna, es soltera, no se ha casado y es abogada.

Tengo dos amigas inseparables. Ellas son Caroline Forbes y Katherine Pierce, ambas trabajan conmigo en el Miami Herald y somos las mejores amigas. Hoy, nos encontramos en mi casa y nos disponemos a planear, nuestras vacaciones, antes de las festividades de Noche buena. Cabe mencionar, que en nuestras aventuras, siempre nos acompaña y está presente mi tía.

-"Elena!" escucho que me llaman desde la cocina.

-"Voy!" grito mientras termino de cepillar mi cabello y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala veo a Kath y Caroline sentadas en el sofá y mi tía viene con una bandeja de tazas de té para empezar a debatir nuestros planes. Tomo asiento y mi tía empieza a repartir el té.

-"Entonces, que haremos en estas vacaciones?" pregunta Kath

-"Necesitamos hacer algo nuevo, un viaje." Propone Car.

-"Pero donde creen que debemos ir?" agrega Jenna.

-"La playa?" Car propone

-"Otra vez?! Sé que este cuerpo, merece la pena mostrarlo cada vez que se puede, pero, estamos en Miami, Caroline. Podemos ir a la playa cualquier época del año, así que esa idea queda descartada" chilla Katherine.

-"Que les parece si nos vamos a Ámsterdam?. Siempre he querido ir y ustedes al final cambian destino. Pero esta vez, debemos ir" me levanto emocionada del sofá y derramo un poco de té en mi camisa. Las demás ríen, al verme emocionada y haciendo berrinches como una niña de 5 años que desean que sus caprichos se hagan realidad.

-"Con razón, estuviste privándote de muchos lujos y ahorraste mucho. Ese destino es caro" Car dijo rodando los ojos.

-"Vamos chicas, será genial! Todas tenemos nuestros ahorros y saben que las vacaciones son y para conocer lugares, culturas y hacer travesuras. Ademas, somos solteronas, no? " rio entre dientes y tomo asiento.

-"Elena, en Ámsterdam, hay muchas cosas que son legales y me parece buena idea" asegura Jenna.

-"Entonces, que dicen? Aceptan?!" pregunto viendo las caras de las chicas.

-"Ámsterdam, allá vamos!" Gritan Kath y Car al unisonó y yo les ofrezco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Muevan sus traseros, es hora de hacer reservaciones y mañana mismo partimos" grito emocionada. Jenna y las chicas empiezan a llamar para hacer reservaciones en el hotel más económico y yo me dispongo a buscar los boletos de avión. Ámsterdam nos espera y con ella muchas aventuras mas.

* * *

**Damon..**

Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, 28 años, soltero y sin compromiso. Me encantan las mujeres, el alcohol y pasarla bien con mis amigos. Soy Psicólogo y me especializo en el estudio de la vida sexual humana desde un punto de vista fisiológico, social y psicológico. Es decir, soy sexólogo.

Mis padres viven en Italia y ahorita me encuentro en Virginia. Como todo un profesional en mi campo, me mandaron a realizar cátedras en la Universidad de Whitmore y luego me contrataron como docente de planta. Llevo tres años viviendo acá e hice muy buenos amigos. Un docente de historia, otro de química y sus dos hermanos.

Ringggg!

Ringggg!

Veo la pantalla de mi móvil, noto que es Alaric y contesto.

-"Se puede saber, donde diablos estas? Llevo media hora esperándote en casa" digo enojado. No hay nada que me moleste que la impuntualidad.

-"Lo siento! Tuve que pasar trayendo a Kol, Klaus y Elijah. Estos imbéciles, chocaron su auto y tuve que ir a su rescate"

-"Como siempre estos hermanitos, haciendo desastres!. En cuanto tiempo?" pregunto desesperado.

-"5 minutos, Salvatore!" escucho los gritos de los hermanitos Mikaelson

-"Damon, no te tomes todo el Bourbon o te mato!" advierte Ric y sonrió divertido.

-"Es mi Bourbon y si quiero lo comparto. Vuela, que necesito hablar con ustedes!" cuelgo y me voy a servir un trago.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegan a la casa los chicos.

-"Vaya, hasta que se dignaron en llegar!" exclamo haciendo movimientos con mis manos.

-"Trafico!" agregan los chicos

-"Dime, que es lo tan urgente que debes hablar con nosotros" pregunta Elijah.

-"Tomen asiento, impuntuales" señalo y ellos obedecen.

-"Hable con mi hermano, Stefan. Está montando un club en Ámsterdam y nos acaba de hacer una invitación a todos para su inauguración. Ya que estamos de vacaciones, estaba pensando.." explicaba

-"No jodas! Ámsterdam? Y gratis?" exclamo un Kol emocionado.

-"No todo es gratis, el nos la estadía y fiesta, pero los boletos y otras cosas, iría por nuestras cuenta" aclaro.

-"Hombre, tu sabes que el dinero, para nosotros no es problema" grita Klaus.

-"No todos somos hijos de papis millonarios" chilla Alaric.

-"Relajaos! Todos tenemos ahorros, no?" pregunto y todos asienten.

-"También, Stefan me pidió ayuda, porque en la inauguración, habrá una clase de juego. No me explico bien, solo dijo que yo era el indicado para eso y que en persona me explicaría mejor" agregue.

-"Me parece una excelente idea. Todos estamos solteros, tenemos ahorros y necesitamos un descanso. Exceptuando Klaus y Kol, esos dos, son unos ociosos" señala Alaric y los chicos rodan los ojos.

-"Bueno, no se diga más! Llamare a Stefan y le diré que mañana mismo, nos vamos para Amsterdam" digo con felicidad, ya que necesito estas vacaciones y que mejor que con mis mejores amigos.

Ric se apresura a llenarnos los vaso de Bourbon y luego levanta el suyo

-"Por Ámsterdam, las locuras, borracheras y sus mujeres" grita y todos chocamos nuestros tragos gritando al unisonó "SALUD!".

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido el primer cap :D. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? **

**Como siempre, Review son amor :D**

**Xoxo Simone :***


	2. Bienvenidas, Planes y Reglas

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Por acá les traigo nuevo cap. Estoy emocionadísima y motivada con este fic :D.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que le han dado seguir y favorito a esta historia. También a las lectoras fieles y las fantasmas. Aun no me dejan ningún review y espero este cap si se animen.

Quiero Agradecer a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo "Jessica Aguilar" que estuvo conmigo escribiendo y aportando ideas para que este cap quedara listo :D.

Bueno, que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la escritora L. J. Smith y a la CW.

* * *

**Bienvenidas, Planes y Reglas.**

**Damon..**

-" Bienvenido a Ámsterdam, uno de los destinos turísticos más icónicos de Países Bajos y hogar de una asombrosa selección de lugares de interés, actividades y eventos. Incluso, quienes visitan Ámsterdam por primera vez, serán cautivados rápidamente por lo divertida y fascinante que Ámsterdam puede ser realmente. Para aquellos que buscan echar una miradita al verdadero país de Países Bajos, o solo una divertida noche afuera, Ámsterdam mezcla el encanto del antiguo mundo con una vida nocturna moderna y vibrante"

Al salir del aeropuerto, fue con el primer rotulo con el que nos encontramos, el cual nos daba una calurosa bienvenida, a tan alocada y hermosa ciudad. Estuvimos a punto de perder el vuelo, por causa de Kol. Ese hermanito menor de mi colega, es un desastre pero un gran chico. Agarramos el vuelo de las 3:30 am y partimos con todas las emociones y adrenalinas a full. Un vuelo cansado, casi 12 horas sentados pero logramos sobrevivir. Al final arribamos a las 3 pm, hora local de Amsterdam.

Stefan, me dio instrucciones y su dirección, para mostrársela al taxista y que nos llevara directamente a su casa ya que él se encontraba en reuniones de última instancia, para la gran inauguración que sería esta noche.

-"Hemos Llegado" dije mientras los chicos bajaban del auto, tomaban sus maletas y pagaba al taxista.

-"Esta es la casa de Stefan?" Kol exclama.

-"No nos habías mencionado, que tu hermanito era de dinero?" murmura Klaus y Alaric arquea las cejas mientras Kol me levanta el dedo pulgar en señal de "Excelente"

-"Digamos que, yo soy el chico humilde de la familia y mi hermano, el que vive en el mundo de los negocios nocturnos. Con los cuales, le está dando muy buenos resultados" digo y toco el timbre de la casa.

-"Mansión del Señor Salvatore, en que le podemos servir"? pregunta una voz masculina al otro lado del timbre.

-"Antonio?! Soy yo, Damon. Damon Salvatore" hablo por el speaker y las puertas se abren.

-"Vamos chicos, síganme" hago ademan y nos adentramos en la mansión.

-"Tío Damon! Tío Damon!" escucho a lo lejos y veo venir corriendo a una pequeña rubia, que se lanza a mis brazos y me rodea el cuello fuertemente.

-"Becka! Mi pequeña! Beso su frente "Como esta mi pequeña princesa" la abrazo fuerte y luego de doy un beso esquimal.

-"Chicos, les presento a mi princesita, ella es Rebekah Salvatore! Tiene 6 añitos y es la luz de nuestra familia" me acerco a ellos y Becka empieza a menar sus manitas en señal de saludo.

-"Hola becks! Yo soy Elijah, el es Klaus, Kol y Alaric" Elijah termina de presentar a los demás y le hacen reverencia en modo de saludo, lo que provoca que Becka saque una gran sonrisa.

-"Donde están tus papis, princesa?" pregunto mientras la bajo al piso.

-"Aquí estoy, cuñadito" escucho como se acerca Lexi "Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos" agrega.

-"El trabajo y el dinero. Tu sabes que viajar acá, no es fácil" contesto.

-"Tu sabes que el dinero, jamás ha sido problema. Tu eres mi socio también, Damon" sale de la cocina y entra a la sala. Besando los labios de su esposa y luego me abraza.

-"Steffy, hermanito!" digo mientras lo abrazo y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Te ves bien!"

-"Tu tampoco estas mal" me responde Stefan

-"Y estos señores quiénes son?" pregunta al ver a los demás detrás de mí. Me aparto un poco y empiezo con las presentaciones.

-"Chicos, este es mi hermano. Stefan Salvatore, su esposa Lexi y la pequeña Becks, que ya tuvieron el placer de conocerla" todos empiezan a estrecharse las manos y saludarse.

-"Mucho Gusto! Tienes una familia hermosa y una casa enorme"! se apresura a decir Kol.

-"Gracias! Es fruto de un arduo trabajo. Tomen asiento!" propone y todos asentimos.

-"Creo haber escuchado, que Damon es tu socio?" pregunta Alaric curioso.

-"Bueno, Stefan quiso realizar su sueño de ser empresario de club nocturnos pero sin ayuda de nuestros padres y al ser el único que estaba percibiendo ingresos por mi trabajo como docente, aporte el 50% del capital y con sus ahorros puso el otro 50" me apresure a responder y los chicos me miraban asombrados.

-"Gracias a él, Salí de Italia, trabaje en restaurantes, limpieza, hasta lograr juntar el dinero y montamos el primer bar y karaoke aquí en Ámsterdam" explicaba Stefan.

-"En fin, así nació Salvatore&Salvatore y ahora él es dueño de varios clubs en la ciudad y gozan de gran calidad, prestigio y es conocido por las actividades locas que se monta" termine de explicar.

-"Pero, por que si tienes dinero, no lo usas mucho?" pregunto Klaus, extrañado.

-"Mi hermano, siempre ha sido una persona "filosófica" y le gusta que la gente lo vea como realmente es, no por su dinero" contesta Steffy.

-"Bueno y donde nos vamos a hospedar?" pregunto.

-"Lexi, amor, puedes mostrarle sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados?" pregunta a su esposa y ella asiente "Damon, acompáñame a mi despacho" me señala y lo sigo mientras los chicas se dirigen detrás de Lexi para descansar un poco y estar listo para la noche loca que nos espera.

-"Deseas un trago?!" pregunta Steff.

-"Bourbon y doble" exclamo, sonríe y me sirve. -"Dime, cuál será el tema de la inauguración?!" pregunto y el toma asiento.

-"Este nuevo club, se llama "Living a fantasy". Es algo completamente diferente. Consta de dos plantas: la primera sería bar, karaoke y pista de baile; y la segunda estará llena de habitaciones en donde los clientes podrán tener mayor privacidad, disfrutar de un masaje, acompañados de un rico jacuzzi para terminar la noche" explica Steff.

-"Entonces, es como un hotel?" pregunto un poco confundido.

-"No!" niega con la cabeza "Lo diferente de este club, es que será como un Cupido! A como el nombre lo dice, acá podrás conocer a una chica, llevarlo al siguiente nivel, cumplir tus fantasías y al final cuidado y hasta casado sales" explica nuevamente sonriendo.

-"Estoy confundido!" exclamó "Que tiene que ver el club, con fantasías, parejas.. No entiendo?!" sacudo mi cabeza -"Y en que se supone que necesites mi ayuda para la inauguración?" pregunto

-"El tema del club se llama "Tócame, bésame, pero nunca me veas"!" grita Stefan emocionado.

-"Que?! Y que tengo que ver yo ahí?!" ahora sí que mi hermano ha perdido la cabeza.

-"Es por eso que te dije de las fantasías. Tu eres experto en el campo de la sexología humana o como lo llames, así que necesito de tus conocimiento para realizar ciertos juegos"

-"Soy todo oídos" sonrió

-"Déjame te sirvo otro trago y te explico los juegos y sus reglas…." Agrega steffy y empieza hablarme de sus locas ideas…..

* * *

**Elena…..**

-"Estamos en Ámsterdam!" grito como una loca y doy saltos en la cama del hotel.

Llegamos cansadas, tuvimos que agarrar el vuelo de la 4am pero todo salió bien gracias a Dios. Nos estamos hospedando en Marnix Hotel, que se encuentra a 10 cuadras del centro de la ciudad. Económico y muy bueno. Escogimos una habitación para 4 personas y aquí estamos todas juntas. Jenna está dormida, Car en la ducha y Katherine bajo al bar a conseguir información de algún lugar al que podamos ir a disfrutar de nuestro primer día.

-"Car, apúrate! Te ahogaste?!" pregunto histérica, porque ya lleva casi una hora en la ducha.

-"Elena, cálmate! Ya casi termino! 5 minutos más!" grita desde la ducha.

-"Eso llevas diciendo hace media hora! O te apuras o te llego a sacar de los pelos!" grito y despierto a Jenna.

-"Hey! Podrían dejar de gritar. Estoy tratando de descansar!" Jenna se lleva el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio.

-"Chicasss!" Entra Kath como loca y se cuela en la cama con Jenna, haciendo que se levante completamente.

-"Que pasa?"! Pregunto.

-"Un chico del bar, me acaba de entregar este brochure!" Lo enseña y empiezo a leerlo.

-"Quieres vivir una experiencia única? Ven a la inauguración del club Living a Fantasy, será una noche llena de locura y podrás vivir la más loca de tus fantasías" leo en voz alta para que las demás escuchen y Car sale de la ducha.

-"Y eso?!" pregunta Car.

-"Este club, es de los Salvatore. Según el chico, son los más importantes y los mejores de Amsterdam. Debemos ir hoy a esa inauguración!" exige Kath.

-"Primero veamos qué opina Jenna y Car" murmuro dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ellas.

-"Por mí no hay ningún problema y tu Jenna?" pregunta Car.

-"Venimos a disfrutar no?" asegura Jenna.

-"Esperen, también hay algo más. La inauguración, está acompañado de un tema y habrán juegos" Car toma el brochure y empieza a leer.

-"El tema será "Tócame, bésame, pero nunca me veas"! Habrán juegos y les aseguramos que lo disfrutaran, que hasta volverán de nuevo a nuestro club" termina de leer Car y todas nos quedamos viendo asombradas.

-"Wow! Con solo el nombre, se ve que estará interesante!" exclama Jenna.

-"Recuerden, Ámsterdam es como la ciudad del placer, lo prohibido y debemos tener mente abierta y todas las ganas de divertirnos. Así que, no se diga mas, debemos alistarnos para ir a ver que nos depara la noche" me emociono y las chicas asienten.

Esta noche, será única y viviremos una experiencia nueva. Un tema extraño y tentador, nadie nos conoce y una loca noche, no le hace mal a nadie, no?!

.

.

.

Dos horas después, todas estamos listas. Car opto por ponerse una falda talle alta color blanco, una camisa de lino lila, unas sandalias blancas (tacón alto), con su pelo liso, su fleco y labial natural. Por su parte, Jenna, decidió ponerse un jeans ajustado al cuerpo, zapato cerrado tacón alto (color negro) y una moña alta, dejando resaltar su rostro y acompañado con una camisa cuello V, color turquesa. Katherine, siempre ella muy fashion y atrevida, decide ponerse un pantalón negro de cuerina, ajustadísimo a su cuerpo, con botines tacón alto negro, un top rojo, su mini cazadora negra, sus rulos y sus labios rojos, completamente rojos.

Por último estoy yo, que decidí ponerme un vestido tubo, color azul marino, que dejaba al descubierto un sensual escote y acentuaban mas mis curvas de mi perfecta anatomía. Escogí ponerme unos zapatos cerrados, tacón alto, color crema y acompañarlo con una cartera de mano del mismo color de los zapatos. Mi pelo, decidí hacérmelo ondulado, un poco de maquillaje natural y labial natural; y claro a ninguna de nosotras nos puede faltar el perfume.

A como dice Katherine "Perfume detrás de las orejas por si nos besan. En el escote por si nos abrazan y en los muslos, por si las moscas"

Ya lista, salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos al nuevo club, al llegar estaban separando a mujeres y varones. El club era grande, de dos plantas y tenía dos entradas, una en el frente y la otra por atrás. La cual, sirvieron para el momento de la separación, a las mujeres, nos colocaron en la fila del frente y a los hombres se los llevaban a la parte de atrás.

-"Por qué crees que están haciendo estas divisiones?" preguntaban las chicas.

-"No lo sé. Debe ser, por lo del juego o algo" respondí desconcertada.

Media hora después, luego de tenernos en la fila. Los de seguridad, dijeron a las personas que estaban llegando que ya no había cupo y que la casa estaba llena y decidieron dejarnos entrar. Al adentrarnos al club, pude notar que estaba conformado por sillones de cuero negro, aire acondicionado, luces de neon por el local, pero antes de seguir explorando, notamos una división. Entre la pista, había una cortina completamente negra, que a nosotras las mujeres, nos impedía ver mas allá de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me acerque a la barra o la parte de la barra que nos correspondía y pregunte

-"Hey, sabes por qué están esas divisiones?"

-"Ordenes del señor Salvatore. Esta noche, se realizaran unos juegos y es parte del show. No puedo revelar mas" contesto el joven de la barra, asentí y me dirigí nuevamente a mi grupo.

-"Y, que te dijeron?" preguntaron al unisonó.

-"Solo que son ordenes del dueño del local y más adelante se darán a conocer sus intenciones" informe y ellas asintieron.

En eso, se enciende un televisor de 52" pulgadas que se encontraba en la barra y todas las chicas dirigimos nuestra atención y aparecía un hombre, rubio, ojos color verde y atractivo.

-"Buenas Noches, Amsterdam! Sean bienvenidos al club "Living a Fantasy". Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore, dueño del club y esta noche seré su anfitrión" se escuchaba en los parlantes del todo el local.

-"Muchos se preguntaran, "Por que estas divisiones?; Que diablos pasa aca?". Bueno, recuerden que esta noche se trata de "Tócame, bésame, pero nunca me veas, verdad"?"

-"Wooooow! Siiiiii" se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres y hombres unidos a través de todo el local, expresando el entusiasmo.

-"Bueno, esta noche haremos una clase de juegos. Las divisiones, consisten en que ninguno de ustedes, debe verse la cara, ninguna sola vez, inclusive, ni a la hora que estén jugando" explicaba Salvatore.

Las chicas y yo, cruzamos miradas, asombradas y preguntándonos, que nos depararía la noche con esta completa locura.

-"En la barra, hay un bol, que contiene unos números, por favor tomen uno y memorícenlo" eran las indicaciones y así lo hicimos.

-"Lo tienen?" pregunto Salvatore.

-"Siiii!" el publico y nosotras gritábamos.

-"Muy bien! Antes de seguir, quiero agradecerle a mi hermano, porque gracias a el, esta inauguración y estos juegos se están llevando a cabo. Un aplauso para el!"

Todos los que nos encontrábamos en el local, estábamos aplaudiendo y gritando.

-"No revelare su identidad, porque el se encuentra aquí mismo y al igual que ustedes, estará jugando"

-"Oh Dios Mío!" exclamo Caroline

-"Será guapo?" pregunto Katherine

-"Chicas, esta noche, estará de locos" afirmo Jenna

-"Bueno, tienen memorizados sus números?" pregunto de nuevo Salvatore y la multitud volvió a responder que sí.

-"Empezaremos a llamar por numero y se irán acercando a donde se encuentra uno de nuestro staff, que anda una identificación azul. Este les vendara los ojos, si, así como escucharon, le vendaran los ojos"

Todas las chicas, mirándonos, preocupadas, asombradas, emocionadas, en fin, miles de sentimientos encontrados en esta noche. Y así fue, empezaron a llamar por número, te vendaban los ojos y te colocaban en líneas, pegadas a la cortina.

Caroline era el numero 24, Jenna el 50, Katherine el 91 y yo el número 14. El último número fue el 150. Al parecer, solo 150 personas podíamos entrar el día de hoy, supongo que era a causa de este juego.

Empezaron a sudarme las manos, me encontraba vendada, solo podía escuchar, oler y tocar, nada más. Definitivamente, esta noche, sería una locura total e imposible de olvidar.

-"Bueno, ya que estamos listos, es hora de bajar las cortinas" ordeno y se escucho el sonido de cómo las cortinas caían al piso y pasos, al parecer eran miembros del staff, que la estaban recogiendo.

-"Bueno, frente a ustedes, se encuentran sus respectivas parejas. Los hombres y mujeres, están ordenados numéricamente y así se armaron las parejas" informaba Salvatore y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-"Estiren su mano derecha y tomen la mano de su pareja" ordeno y así lo hicimos.

Primero estaba nerviosa y dubitativa, pero luego estire mi mano y choco con un brazo, comencé a palpar y sentí que llevaba una cazadora, de cuero podría decir y empecé a bajar hasta encontrar su mano, la cual el atrapo al instante.

-"Antes de empezar, le daremos unos minutos para que se acostumbren y pueden intercambiar nombres. Ustedes decidirán, si dicen el real o el verdadero"

De repente sentí como tiro de mi mano y choque contra su pecho, mientras su mano izquierda, rodeaba fuertemente mi cintura. Sentí como su aliento pegaba contra mi cuello, empezó a inspirar mi aroma y subir suavemente hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y susurro

-"Con quien tengo el placer, de tan deliciosa compañía?" susurro en tono suave y sensual que hizo mis piernas temblar.

Saque el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones y al respirar nuevamente, sentí su olor. Su perfume embriagador, olía a hombre, a sensualidad, al igual que lo sentí con tan solo un roce y sus palabras. Sus mejilla quedo pegada a la mía y al fin pude contestar

-"Elena.." dije casi en un susurro y pude sentir como esbozaba una sonrisa. Siguió moviéndose y note que su respiración estaba a tan solo centímetros de mi cara

-"Damon" respondió y sentí su aliento "Esta noche, seré su esclavo y prometo hacerla sentir de maravilla" agrego y simplemente me quede sin palabras. Este completo extraño, sin rostro, con solo sus palabras, movimientos y olor, pude ver que era muy seguro de sí mismo y muy coqueto. Solo sonreí y el beso mi mano.

-"Bueno, ya que se han hecho las presentaciones, es hora de empezar" volvió hablar Salvatore por el micrófono. Damon soltó su agarre, entrelazo su mano en la mía y escuchamos atentamente las indicaciones.

-"El primer juego consistirá en…."!

* * *

**Bueno esto ha sido el segundo cap.**

**Reviews son amor :D**

**Xoxo, Simone :***


	3. Que empiecen los juegos!

**Nota: No se qué diablos le pasa a FF, pero no me dejaba entrar, ni subir nada. Pero ya se arreglo y acá les traigo nuevo cap. Regalito de navidad, atrasado xD.**

**Por otra parte, no se que esta pasando. He visto que he tenido pocos review y me pregunto si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal . Cualquier sugerencia o algo , me la hacen saber para poder ir mejorando. Extraño sus reviews**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la escritora L. J. Smith y a la CW.**

* * *

**Que empiecen los juegos!**

**Damon….**

Siempre me han preguntado –"Salvatore, porque a las personas le atrae lo prohibido?". Bueno, el ser humano, por naturaleza, es curioso y muy intuitivo. Las personas sienten una especial satisfacción al transgredir las normas. Por ejemplo, un beso robado, miradas traviesas con alguien comprometido, coqueteo con alguien que acabamos de conocer, alguna cervecita que se nos olvida pagar…. Son momentos dulces en los que el temor a explorar y ser descubiertos, produce una autentica sensación de placer.

Nosotros los expertos, lo denominamos "miedo consciente", es decir, que no es doloroso como el que experimentamos ante una amenaza, en la oscuridad; este miedo, es algo placentero, gratificante. La diversión del lado "prohibido" u "oscuros" aparece porque somos responsables de esa atracción y la podemos controlar. Aunque muchas veces, hay personas que se dejan influenciar demasiado por ese deseo, que en vez de disfrutar.

Así que, aquí estoy, en Ámsterdam, ayudando a mi hermanito con su locura. Nunca pensé que se inclinaría abrir un club de fantasía y erotismo, pero a como dice él, la gente demanda y yo cumplo sus deseos. Como siempre, no puedo decirle que no y estuvo dándole distintas charlas sobre el comportamiento de las personas hacia lo prohibido y analizando sus ideas, ordenándolas y dándoles los últimos retoques.

Luego de nuestra charla "profesional", decidí ir a mi habitación, la cual compartiría con Ric y nos dispusimos alistarnos. Los hermanitos Mikaelson, principalmente Kol, estaba como un niño pequeño, emocionado por ir a la fiesta. Kol, opto por un jeans color rata, converse negros y una sudadera blanca ajustada. Por su parte, Klaus decidió ponerse una camisa manga corta color negra, jeans y zapatillas. Elijah, un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatillas negras y camisa azul de botones, como siempre, el tan serio. Ric, decidió ponerse un jeans, camisa cuello v blanca y una sudadera encima, también cuello v pero color rojo.

Por mi parte, opte por mi toque personal. Jeans negros, botas negras, camisa cuello v color azul y mi cazadora negra, mi gran compañera. Me afeite la barba y me eche un poco de mi loción, polo black y estaba listo. Al salir de la mansión, Stefan se encontraba esperándonos y vimos que había 3 autos.

Uno de ellos era el de Steff. El conducía un Lexus LFA deportivo, color negro. Ese era su mimado, por así decirlo. El otro, era un mercedes benz CLS, color blanco, el cual opto por dárselo a Ric, para que se encargara de conducirlo y llevar con el a los hermanitos Mikaelson.

-"Hermano, aun conservo tu regalo, sé que no quisiste que te lo comprara, pero lo hice. Asi que, ya que estas en Ámsterdam, te tocara conducirlo, mientras estés por acá" dijo Steff y me entrego las llaves del coche.

-"Pero, de que estás hablando?" pregunte desorientado.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños de adelantado!" me abrazo y me señalo el auto.

-"No jodas! Un Audi?! Un Audi Locus Negro?! Estas de broma, verdad?!" Exclame sorprendido y los chicos estaban boquiabiertos.

-"Hey, yo se que en Virginia, tienes a tu amado Camaro azul, pero también, se que te encanta este auto, así que decidí comprártelo y dártelo como obsequio, aprovechando que venias. Falta para tu cumple, pero hoy es el día para estrenarlo" agrego steff y volví abrazarlo.

-"Damon, si no lo quieres, yo no me opongo!" grito Kol sonriente.

-"Ni lo sueñes, pequeño Mikaelson" respondí y todos se pusieron a reír.

-"Bueno, es hora de irnos!" exclamo Steff y todos nos metimos a nuestros autos. Stefan fue el primero en salir y nosotros simplemente lo seguimos.

Al llegar al local, nos estacionamos en el parqueo privado y nos adentramos al local. Pudimos observar que hizo lo que le explique, separando a los hombres y las mujeres. También la división de las cortinas y todo lo demás. El se dirigió hacia su oficina y me quede con los chicos en la parte que nos correspondía.

Al cabo de media hora, empezó la actividad. Tal cual como se lo explique, steff enumero a las personas, nos acomodo por orden numérico y nos pusieron los vendajes. Ya había hablado un poco con los chicos y ellos estaban emocionados.

Para mi sorpresa, la persona con la que me toco hacer pareja, su olor era embriagador. La tome de la cintura y con mi toque de caballero y conquistador le pregunte su nombre. Ella me dijo que se llamaba Elena, un lindo nombre y luego nos dispusimos a esperar las instrucciones del primer juego de la noche.

-"Bueno, es hora de empezar los juegos" escuche decir a Steff por los parlantes. Tenía la mano de Elena entre las mías y pude sentir que temblaba un poco. La tire hacia mí y susurre en su oído

-"Relájate! Es solo un juego!" dije en un susurro y ella no dijo nada.

-"Lo primero que harán es dibujarse."

-"Dibujarnos?! Qué clase de broma es esta?" murmuro Elena.

-"Se dibujaran con sus manos. No pueden ver, pero pueden sentir, escuchar y oler" explico Steff "Pónganse frente a frente con su pareja y con sus manos, recorran su rostro, sus brazos, su cuerpo. No sean tímidos, es solo un juego. Usen sus otros sentidos.." agrego y tire de ella, hasta acomodarla frente a mí

-"Necesito que te relajes, preciosa. Prometo no hacerte daño" susurre en su oído y sentí como ella me abrazo.

-"Es que, ni siquiera puedo ver y eso me da miedo." Murmuro en mi oído.

-"Solo es un juego. No te hare daño y no te obligare hacer nada que no quieras" asegure.

-"Se que, al entrar aquí, habría que ser mente abierta y que habría juegos. Pero no me esperaba esto. Porque el vendaje.." volvió hablar y note el nerviosismo en su voz. Me solté de su agarre y pose mis manos sobre su cabello.

-"Todos tocamos, oímos, gustamos y sentimos más intensamente en la oscuridad.." empecé a masajear su cabello suavemente, sintiendo su textura. Era suave, largo y pude sentir que estaba un poco ondulado. Luego, poco a poco caí a su rostro y toque su vendaje..

-"Si nos vendamos los ojos para anular nuestro sentido de la vista.." seguí recorriendo su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios. Me quede un rato en ellos, tanteándolos, sintiéndolos. Pude sentir sus labios entreabiertos y pase la yema de mi dedo índice sobre ellos. Su respiración la sentí agitada y me invadieron las ganas de besarla pero no, aun no era el momento.

Seguí dibujándola con mis manos, suavemente pasando por su cuello, sus hombros, sintiendo su piel suave y eriza a mi tacto hasta caer a sus manos. Las tome, me acerque a ella, como todo lobo que acecha a su presa, empecé a repartir besos en sus manos, brazos, hombros, cuello, llegue a su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja "podemos experimentar y explorar toda una nueva gama de exquisitas sensaciones y sentimientos." Agregue y finalice con un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-"Damon.." escuche mi nombre en sus labios y pude sentir su miedo, pero no el miedo normal, sino ese miedo consciente.

-"Shhhhh!" pose mis dedos sobre sus labios "No digas nada, solo siente"

Volví a mi recorrido y empecé a bajar por su cuello, sintiendo su clavícula y luego sentí su escote. Ella temblaba y decidí no tocar sus pechos, pero me dirigí a posicionar mis manos sobre su cintura y acariciarla, sentí sus curvas sobre su vestido, esta mujer era una diosa. Guardando lo mejor para lo que sigue de la noche, tome sus manos y las coloque en mi rostro

-"Es tu turno!" la tome de la cintura y la apreté contra mí.

* * *

**Elena…**

Sus palabras eran melodiosas y su toque prendía fuego en mi piel. No podía ver, pero al sentir su toque, pude notar como el mis otros sentidos se activaban y se concentraban en cada movimiento que hacía, cada caricia y cada pequeño beso con el que me dibujaba y desarmaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llego mi turno, primero estaba dudando y luego me perdí en el momento. Pose mis manos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a tocar su cabello, suave y esponjoso. Un poco aliñado, al parecer era su toque rebelde y luego baje un poco. Mis manos recorrían su pecho con impaciencia mientras sentía sus manos envueltas alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Pase mis dedos por el cuero fresco de la cazadora hasta llegar a meter mis manos sobre ellas.

-"Puedo quitarte la chaqueta?" pregunte nerviosa, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-"Aun no es el momento" lo escuche murmurar "Pero puedes seguir explorando" me alentó a seguir y baje mis manos sobre su camiseta, sintiendo su abdomen tonificado a través de la fina tela de su camiseta.

-"Toca, explora, no hay problema, no hay prisa" sentí como tomo mis manos y las metió bajo su camiseta haciéndome sonrojar y eludir un grito ahogado.

Pude sentir sus abdominales prefectos, subí hasta su pecho, sintiendo la fuerte musculatura de sus pectorales, bíceps redondeados, brazos fuertes y su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la mía. Volví hacer el mismo recorrido, hasta que mis manos, a regañadientes salieron de su camiseta y volvieron a su sitio, sintiendo su fuerte agarre en mi cintura. Iba a decir algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el anfitrión.

-"Que les ha parecido?" pregunto Salvatore.

-"Excitante!" Fue lo que gritaba la multitud y aplaudían.

-"Tienen que ir agarrando confianza y expandir sus sentidos. Bien es cierto, que todo entra por la vista porque estamos acostumbrados a solo usar ese sentido. Pero, con este ejercicio, pudieron notar que las sensaciones al tacto, a como diría mi hermano, son fuertes y excitantes" agrego Salvatore y la multitud volvió hacer bulla.

-"Se que no han explorado completamente a su compañero, pero al menos ya tienen una noción de cómo es el. Este ha sido un juego corto, solo para conocerse. Nuestro Staff los recolocara en las divisiones que se encontraban y les quitaremos las vendas, para que se relajen un poco y podamos continuar con la actividad" fueron las ordenes de Salvatore.

-"Te veré en un rato, preciosa" sentí como Damon poso sus labios sobre los míos y me exalte ante el contacto y luego, al estirar mi mano para tocarlo ya no estaba. Solo sentí dos manos que me tomaban, me apoye en el, me sentaron y me quitaron la venda de los ojos.

Al principio, me costó acostumbrarme a la luz y luego lo primero que hice fue buscar a mis amigas, quienes se encontraban en la barra y también estaban un poco desorientadas.

-"Elena!" escuche gritar a Jenna y me dirigí hacia ellas, juntándonos todas en un abrazo.

-"Dios Mío! Eso ha sido, wow!" gimió Caroline.

-"Que tal les fue?" pregunte, necesitando saber sus experiencias y opiniones.

-"Me toco un chico Británico" respondió Kath.

-"Que?! El mío también es británico" grito Caroline.

-"Hoy andamos de suerte, Car" sonrió Kath "Los Británicos son nuestra debilidad" Car y Kath chocaron sus manos y sonrieron.

-"Y a ti llena, que tal?" preguntamos todas.

-"Es Americano, igual que nosotras y se llama Ric" contesto Jenna.

-"El mío se llama Elijah" grito Kath

-"El mío Klaus" Caroline expreso, intentando sonar británica pero fue intento fallido.

-"Y el tuyo, Elena?" preguntaron todas al unisonó.

-"No sé de donde es, pero su acento no es americano. Solo se su nombre. Es Damon" respondí y sentí un leve sonrojo.

-"Esto ha sido de locuras" agrego Kath "no puedo creer, que estemos con desconocidos y haciendo estos jueguitos. AMO AMSTERDAM!" grito y todas nos reímos.

Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos margaritas. Estaba el ambiente movido, chicas entablando conversaciones y las cortinas haciendo las divisiones. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nunca he sido de esas chicas que sea segura de si misma en el ámbito de la sexualidad pero hoy, hoy me siento diferente. Se que, las primeras reacciones no fueron lo que esperaba, me puse muy nerviosa, pero, en los siguientes juegos, es hora de jugar en serio. No puedo dejar que se hombre me domine, tengo que tener mas confianza y hacer usos de mis encantos..

* * *

**Damon..**

-"Chicos, como la están pasando?" steff se acercaba a la barra donde nos econtrabamos.

-"De maravilla! Me toco una chica linda" expreso Ric.

-"Como lo sabes si no la has visto?" protesto Kol.

-"Porque la toque, imbécil! No la he visto, pero al tocarla me la imagine y se que mi imaginación siempre acierta" aseguro Ric.

-"Creo que todos tenemos el privilegio de hermosas compañías" exclamo Elijah.

-"Y tu sexólogo, que tal la pasaste?" pregunto Klaus.

-"La pregunta es necia, yo soy el creador de los juegos, así que se cómo sacarle provecho al máximo" alardee y sonreí de lado, haciendo que los otros resoplaran por mi alter ego.

-"Que humilde, no?" pregunto Ric

-"Damon, tu no cambias!" sonrió Stefan "Ahora que viene el segundo juego, necesito de tu ayuda"

-"Que pasa?" pregunte.

-"En vez de seguir usando vendaje, me gustaría utilizar mascaras, antifaces"

-"Que tanto?" pregunte

-"Mira.." saca uno de su bolsillo "Estos serian los tipos, que te cubren la nariz, los pómulos y el contorno de los ojos. Dejando al descubierto únicamente los labios"

-"Me parece bien. Así, siempre se mantendrá la incógnita de quién está detrás de la máscara" exprese "Excelente idea, hermanito" le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Bueno chicos, tomen su antifaces" steff repartió a cada uno "Es hora del segundo juego" y se dirigió hacia el escenario..

-"Damas y Caballeros, nuestro staff los volverá a ordenar por orden numérico y les entregara una máscara, antifaz o como lo quieran llamar" empezó a dar instrucciones "Esta vez, podrán ver, pero no mas allá de lo que desean. Estarán un rato con las mascaras y luego uno tendrá que ponerse las venda"

-"Mi hermanito haciendo todo tan dramático" dije en mis adentros mientras me terminaba el trago. Nos pusimos los antifaces, nos ordenaron por número, bajaron las cortinas y mi mirada se cruzo con una joven hermosa. De cabello castaño, largo y ondulado. De estatura media y contextura delgada, no tan delgada, pero si con un precioso cuerpo. Unas curvas perfectas. Su piel es clara, no blanca, es un tono color caramelo, no sé cómo explicarlo. Su textura es suave y agradable al tacto. De ojos marrones oscuros y una sonrisa sencilla pero hermosa.

-"Wow! Que hermosa eres!" murmure y ella se mordió su labio, al parecer estaba nerviosa y ella se acerco lentamente a mí, colocando sus manos en mi pecho

-"Tu tampoco estas mal, Damon" susurro en mi oído y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-"Necesito que todos agarren una mesa" escuche decir a Stefan. Tome la mano de Elena y nos dirigimos a la más cercana. -"Es hora de hacer el juego de los sabores y texturas" agrego Steff y yo sonreí.

-"Deben escoger quien será el que estará vendado y quien dominara primero" ordeno "Cuando su pareja este vendada, nuestro staff pondrá ciertas cosas en la mesa y deberán dar a probar o pasarla sobre alguna parte del cuerpo de su pareja y esta tendrá que adivinar" siguió dando instrucciones y vi como Elena me miraba de reojo.

-"Habrá algún premio?" pregunto alguien del público.

-"Excelente pregunta?" dijo steff sonriente "la pareja que adivina mas, ira acumulando puntos.. El premio, el que gane los siguientes juegos lo sabrá"

-"Entonces, nos estarán observando?" inquirió Elena.

-"No se preocupen, ustedes irán anotando cada vez que su compañero adivine. Nadie quiere molestar a nadie, así que preparados" ordeno steff.

-"Lista para el siguiente reto?" me acerque suavemente ella

-"Ni lo sueñes, Damon!" sentí como me empujo hasta caer sentado sobre el sofá "Es mi turno de dominar"

-"Agresiva, eh? Eso me encanta" sonreí de medio lado y ella se coloco detrás de mí y me vendo los ojos. Escuche pasos y sonidos, seguramente eran los del staff colocando las cosas sobre las mesas.

-"Ya que la mesa esta puesta, es hora de iniciar. Tienen 20 minutos cada uno para adivinar lo mas que puedan" ordeno steff y se escucho un sonido, el cual daba por iniciado el juego.

Lo que me sorprendió fue sentir a Elena sobre mis piernas. Se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mi y esto sí que se estaba poniendo interesante.

-"Listo para jugar, Damon?" pregunto

-"Naci listo bebe" respondí y ella mordió mi labio inferior…..

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido el cap. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Review son amor :D**

**Xoxo, Simone :***


	4. Chapter 4- Provócame

**Damon...**

De repente, un leve escalofrío inundo todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como un objeto de textura suave y delicada recorría mis brazos, suavemente y subiendo lentamente hasta mi cuello; haciendo estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo. La piel se me puso de gallina al sentir como volvía hacer el mismo recorrido pero ahora de arriba hacia bajo, enviando cosquilleo y electricidad nuevamente a mi cuerpo.

"Damon..." escuche mi nombre en un susurro, haciéndome volver en si al mundo real.

Estaba sumido en las sensaciones que me olvide por completo de donde me encontraba. Al reaccionar, volví a sentir el peso de Elena sobre mi. Aun se encontraba sentada sobre mi y ademas de estar torturándome con las vendas y los objetos; tambien con su cuerpo lo estaba logrando.

-"Damon..!" volvió ese suave susurro "el tiempo esta corriendo y todavía no adivinas el primer objeto" sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-"Es algo suave, delicado" murmure

-"Mmmm! Pero que es?" pregunto Elena

-"Podrías pasarlo una vez mas?" pedí y sin escuchar respuesta, nuevamente sentí el objeto sobre mi cuello, moviéndose de un lado a otro, produciendo cosquilleo y mis manos apretadas en puño.

-"Bien! Qué es Damon?" pregunto Elena

-"Si mi cuerpo e intuición no falla, es una pluma" respondi con seguridad.

-"Excelente, Damon!" escuche aplaudir a Elena y sentí como se levantaba.

-"Espera..." a tiendas logre tomar su brazo y la tire contra mi "Por qué te vas de mi?"

-"Tranquilo, Damon!" acarició mis nudillos "solo iré por el segundo objeto" aclaro soltándose de mi agarre y me quede sentado esperando mi siguiente tortura.

Seguramente solo pasaron unos minutos, pero para mi fueron horas. Soy el creador de estos juegos, conozco de estas cosas, pero esta mujer esta empezando a jugar con mis sentidos y es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

-"Damon, es un juego. Relájate!" dije para mi mismo, intentando relajarme. A pesar del ruido que provocaba la música del local, logre escuchar unos pasos, indicándome que alguien se aproximaba.

-"Vamos con el segundo objeto" era Elena

-"No tomaras asiento?" palmee con mis manos mis piernas y sonreí de medio lado.

-"Por el momento, no" dijo riéndose y resople.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme, sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos. Pude sentir que estaban helados y que en el roce, dejaba rastro de algo liquido, espeso y helado,igual que sus labios.

Inmediatamente, mis manos buscaron su rostro y la acerque a mi para besarla, pero no pude lograr mi cometido. Poso sus manos en mi pecho y se aparto de golpe.

-"Recuerda que estoy a cargo y odio que hagan trampa" escuche decir a Elena y lamí con mi lengua el contorno de mi labio superior, tratando de captar el sabor del segundo objeto.

-"No estoy haciendo trampa" dije levantando mi mano derecha y moviendo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro "Solo quería probar mas a fondo, el líquido que emanan tus labios" le dedique una sonrisa torcida.

-"Quieto!" ordeno Elena y sentí como presionaba mis brazos sobre el sofá y su respiración estaba a centímetros de mi rostro

-"Una probadita mas y adivino" inquiri.

No se escucho ninguna respuesta, solo volví a sentir la presión sobre mis brazos y nuevamente su labio inferior rozando mi superior. Los primeros dos movimientos, me quede quieto, haciéndola creer que tenia el control. Al tercer roce, atrape su labio y succione suavemente, disfrutando mas del sabor de sus labios. Ella no respondió al comienzo y luego volvió a separarse de mi. Me lami los labios y sonreí triúnfate.

-"Yogurt, sabor a frutas tropicales" respondi con una sonrisa.

-"Eres un tramposo!" protesto Elena.

-"No hice trampa, cariño. Me toca adivinar, asi que solo di una probadita mas y acerte, no?"

-"Si, acertaste. Pero, no juegas limpio!" volvió a protestar.

-"Venga, que el tiempo corre y no hay que desperdiciarlo" sonreí "Cuantos objetos quedan?" pregunte.

-"Tres!" respondió

Sin esperarlo, volvió a sentarse sobre mi y apoyo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-"Abre la boca!" ordeno y como todo esclavo obedeci sintiendo la otra mano de Elena sobre mi hombro y como se inclinaba a mis labios.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sentí algo duro y un poco áspero en mi boca. Lo primero que hice fue chuparlo y luego morderlo. Mientras masticaba, sentí las caderas de Elena moverse un poco, lo cual estaba empezando a afectar mi autocontrol.

Trague fuerte, aparte un poco mi rostro "No me tientes, Elena" dije en un susurro.

La escuche sonreír y volvió a ofrecerme la fruta con sus labios. Tratando de mantener la compostura, di otro mordisco a la fruta y en ese instante sentí como ella se aparto de mi, dejándome con la respiración un poco fuera de lugar y un bulto empezando a crecer en mi pantalón.

-"Y bien, que es?" pregunto

-"Es una fresa, tramposa" balbuceé y escuche su risa.

-"Si tu haces trampa, yo tambien puedo" respondió sonriente.

-"Ríe lo que quieres, que luego te toca estar a mi merced y veremos quien ríe mejor" hable seguro.

-"No me intimidad,Damon!" ella dijo

-"Eso lo veremos" asegure

-"Dos objetos mas y me podrás tener" ella dijo y escuche como reí divertida

-"Cuidado con lo que dices" sonreí y sentí sus manos en mi cabello, el cual alboroto con sus manos.

-"En el siguiente acertijo, te dejare besarme un poco, porque solo asi podrás adivinar" empezó a explicar "pero, no te emociones. Será un beso corto" ordeno y asentí.

Se levanto de mis piernas y seguramente fue a la mesa. Escuche como un vaso sonaba sobre la mesa y pude detectar que se trataba de un trago. Para la mayor de mis torturas, volvió a sentarse en mis piernas y sin decir nada me beso.

Ni corto ni perezoso, le respondi y sentí un líquido que se mezclaba entre los dos. Ella me lo estaba ofreciendo con su boca y yo lo acepte con gusto. Al tragar el poco liquido que me ofrecía, pude notar que era bourbon.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento para alejarse, con mi mano derecha aprisione su cintura y con la izquierda hice presión en su cuello, obligándola a permanecer en esa posición.

Sentí como sus manos golpear mi pecho y tratando de soltarse, pero eso ocaciono que mi agarre se hiciera mas fuerte. Sentir su aroma, su cuerpo y sus labios con sabor a bourbon, me estaba volviendo loco.

Mientras forcejeaba, soltó un pequeño jadeo, el cual me dio la oportunidad de introducir mi lengua y empezar a explorarla. El beso se fue haciendo mas intenso y sentí como ella empezó a jugar con mi lengua. Nuestros labios y lenguas danzando juntos y peleando por tener el control.

Sumido en la revolución de sensaciones y mi agarre se aflojó, lo que ocasionó que ella rompiera el beso, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, no se separó de mi cuerpo.

Se desvio hasta mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo y susurro "tramposo" y volvió a morder "el ultimo objeto esta conmigo y debes adivinar" sin mas, volvió a besarme, pero esta vez sus manos empezaron acariciarme.

Envolvió sus manos en mi cuello, acariciando mis cabellos y luego bajando a mi rostro. Seguía besándola como un adicto y en un auto reflejo, levante mi cadera, chocando contra la de ella para que sintiera el efecto que provocaba en mi, haciéndola emitir un pequeño jadeo sobre mis labios.

Sus uñas rozaron mi cuello y bajaron hasta mis brazos, lo cual hizo que emitiera un pequeño sonido. No supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió, hasta que la sirena que indicaba que el tiempo se había terminado, nos volvió a la realidad.

Lo primero que hice, fue quitarme el vendaje. Lo tire a un lado del sofá y mire a Elena. Vi en sus ojos el mismo deseo y confusión que mostraban los míos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros cuerpos temblaban.

Elena fue la primera en salir del trance en que nos encontrábamos y rápidamente se levantó de mi. Me dio la espalda por un momento y antes de levantarme, empece a tratar de controlar mi respiración y a pensar en algo que ayudara a bajar mi erección.

Luego de unas respiraciones y de pensar en cosas de trabajo. Mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y me acerqué a ella.

-"Elena.." susurre detrás de ella, colocando una mano en su hombro "perdóname!" dije con sinceridad.

Ella se volteó hasta quedar frente a mi "shhhhh!" poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios "No es tu culpa"

-"Se que no debi hacerlo, perdóname!" tome su mano y la entrelace con la mía.

-"No tienes porque disculparte" sacudió su cabeza "Es un juego, no?" pregunto y asentí.

-"Pero no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda. Al contrario quiero que lo disfrutes" hable y ella sonrió.

-"Dime, tienes a alguien?" pregunte

-"No!" dijo meneando de una lado a otro su cabeza y me sentí aliviado.

-"Y tú?" pregunto ella.

-"No!" respondi meneando mi cabeza igual que ella.

-"Entonces, no hay nada de que sentirse culpable" expreso Elena y me ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

-"Quieres seguir jugando?" pregunte

-"Claro que si!" sonrió "O tu no me quieres ya en tu equipo" se acercó a mi y apoyo sus manos en mis hombros arqueando una ceja.

-"Imposible que te vayas de mi equipo" sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, haciéndola sonreír.

-"Ademas que harías sin mi en los juegos?" se acercó mas a mi y la agarre de la cintura.

-"Nada" sonreí "Sin ti.." me acerqué a su oído "no podría quemarme" susurre.

-"Lograste adivinar los dos últimos objetos?" pregunto.

-"Bourbon.." ella lamio sus labios

-"Y la última?" volvió a preguntar mordiéndose el labio.

-"La última fue la mejor.." volvió acercarme a su oído "tus caricias fue lo que mas disfrute" agregue y bese su cuello.

-"Bien, es turno del otro en adivinar" nos saco de nuestra burbuja Steff.

-"Tomen posiciones por favor!" ordeno y tome la mano de Elena llevándola al asiento.

Ella se sentó y sonrió nerviosa.

-"Voy a vendarte" ella asintió y empece a nublarle el sentido de la vista.

-"Listos?" se escucho preguntar a Steff y la multitud empezó a gritar.

-"Lista para estar a mi merced?" pregunté juguetón.

-"A sus ordenes" ella respondió mordiéndose nuevamente su labio y la sirena sono. Indicando que era mi turno, de empezar a torturar a mi hermosa compañera.

**Review son Amor :D**

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**

**Xoxo, Simone :***


	5. Chapter 5 - Provócame II

**La inspiración llego a mi, mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Creo que los PCA me ayudaron en esto.**

**Ganamos! :D**

**Los dejo con el cap.**

**Provócame II  
**

Elena...

-"Elena Marie Gilbert, ya estas aquí. Aceptaste seguir jugando, ahora no hay marcha atrás" dije en mis adentros mientras Damon me vendaba.

Nunca en mi vida, había sido participe de juegos que incluyeran sensualidad y erotismo, en su máximo esplendor. Recuerdo que lo mas atrevido y arriesgado que hice, fue en mis tiempos de secundaria cuando formaba parte del equipo de animadoras. En mi último año, para celebrar la victoria de los chicos, decidimos reunirnos en la casa de Matt. Matt era mi novio y quarterback-capitán del equipo de la escuela. Reunidos todos, con varias botellas de tequila, decidimos jugar strip-poker el cual termine en ropa interior. Fue lo mas vergonzoso y atrevido que hice,en lo que respecta al ámbito erótico.

Fuera de eso, siempre me ha encantado la aventura en lo que respecta a deportes extremos y viajes. He practicado snowboarding, parachuting, sky diving, escale montañas y he conocido lugares. Hasta me he ido con las chicas de mochilera a recorrer ciudades.

No tengo mucha experiencia, ni soy una experta en el sexo, la seducción, ni en esas cosas. Pero como dicen, para todo hay una primera vez y a mi ya se me presento la oportunidad. Me encuentro sentada en un sofá, con mis ojos vendados y a la merced del hombre mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Unos ojos azules bellos y profundos como el azul del mar o del cielo. Esos ojos que al verlos, me transportan a otra realidad y siento que estoy nadando en esas aguas profundas, que desnudan poco a poco y hacen mi corazón palpitar fuera de control.

Una sonrisa traviesa, pelo negro hermoso y suave, que mis manos han tenido la dicha de acariciar. Labios jugosos, suaves y deliciosos que a pesar de que mi mente repetía una y mil veces que no debía besarlo, mi cuerpo termino traicionándome. Quisiera ver su rostro, pero reglas, son reglas y hay que aprender a jugar con ellas.

-"Lista para estar a mi merced?" escuche susurrar a Damon, sacandome de mid pensamientos.

-"A sus órdenes" respondi en un auto reflejo. Esperando que la tortura durara poco y que mi cuerpo no me traicionara.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, supongo que es la adrenalina y el nervio al no saber que esperar. Poco por mis brazos, sentí algo de textura suave, demasiado suave. Empezó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a mis hombros. Sentía el vaivén del objeto, notando que estaba compuesto de varias capas.

Paso por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mandando ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. El objeto llego a mi rostro y sentí la respiración de Damon en mi cuello.

-"Siente la textura y su aroma" susurro y luego sentí como el objeto posaba cerca de mis labios hasta llegar a mi nariz.

Cerre mis ojos y inspire el aroma que emanaba el objeto. Olía a jardín, a frescura, a rosa.

Nuevamente volvío a posarla en mis labios y comenzó acariciarlos. A pesar de estar vendada, cerraba mis ojos para poder disfrutar mas las sensaciones que causaban sus caricias.

De repente, dejo de hacerlo y abrí mis ojos de golpe, sumiéndome a la oscuridad en la que me encontraba.

-"Qué es, Elena?" pregunto Damon

-"Una Rosa" respondi segura

-"Primer objeto, adivinado" escuche decir a Damon y sonreí.

En la espera por el segundo, sentí como el sofá se hundía un poco y dos piernas aprisionaban las mías.

-"Que haces, Damon?" pregunte confusa.

-"Solo poniéndome cómodo" respondió

-"Mmmmm" resople

-"Tranquila! Estos arrodillado frente a ti, para tener una mejor vista" dijo juguetón y aunque no pudiera verlo, estaba segura que estaba haciendo su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-"Abre la boca" ordeno y obedeci.

Sentí un líquido helado derramándose en mis labios. Era como una cascada que brotaba desde mi labio superior, pasando un poco dentro de mi boca, conectándose luego a mi labio inferior hasta desembocar en mi mentón, muriendo en mi cuello.

Trague un poco el líquido que se encontraba dentro de mi boca y sentí que era sirope de chocolate. Antes de que pudiera hablar, los labios de Damon comenzaron a recoger los rastros de chocolate que se encontraba en mi cuello. Lo sentí subir lentamente, hasta llegar a unir sus labios con los míos.

Mis labios empezaron a succionar suavemente su labio inferior, quitándole y saboreando el sirope. Con la punta de mi lengua, acaricie sus labios, quitando lo poco que quedaba del chocolate.

Pero para mi sorpresa, el no profundizo el beso. Simplemente se aparto suavemente, dejándome deseosa de mas.

-"Esta lista para dar su respuesta?" lo escuche preguntar.

-"Aun tengo rastros del líquido en mis labios y necesito ayuda" murmuré y lo escuche reír.

-"Use su lengua, que mis labios aun no es tiempo" dijo entre risas y fruncí el ceño.

-"Es sirope de chocolate" respondi molesta

-"Como que no estamos de buenas?" pregunto.

-"Por que será?" dije y sentí como deposito un suave beso en mis labios y luego abandono la posición en que se encontraba.

-"Iré por el siguiente objeto. No comas ansias" exclamo y lo escuche alejarse.

Solo pasaron unos minutos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Al besarlo sentí la sal en ellos. Trague un poco y se separó de mi, dejándome confusa.

-"Dam..." no termine de pronunciar su nombre cuando nuevamente volvió atacar mis labios y esta vez un líquido salia de ellos.

Era fuerte y un poco amargo, pero en sus labios, se tornaba tentador y delicioso. Acepte lo que me ofrecía y al pasar por mi garganta quemaba igual que el tequila. Sin mediar tome su rostro con mis manos y continúe el beso. Jugando con mi lengua y pidiendo entrar para explorar su boca, pero el seguía rehusándose.

Sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y se aparto de mi. Dejando ese sabor agridulce en mi.

-"Y la lima?" pregunte con la respiración un poco agitada y con un tono de molestia. No es posible que este jugando conmigo de este modo.

-"Esta esparcida sobre mis labios" respondió y me los ofreció.

Empece a pasar mi lengua sobre ellos tanteando pero Damon no hacia ningún movimiento. Luego, atrape una de sus labios y comencé a succionar el sabor de la lima, pero Damon seguía sin moverse.

Sin mas, me lo empuje y el tomo mis manos.

-"Y ahora, porque el mal humor?" pregunto entre risas sin soltar mis manos

-"Esta me las pagas, Damon" exclamé y su risa se hizo mas fuerte.

-"Cuando tengas la oportunidad, estaré deseoso por sentir tu venganza" murmuró

-"Una mujer vengativa, es peligrosa" exclamé.

-"Eso debo verlo" tomo mi otra mano y se sentó a mi lado.

-"Elena" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y giro un poco mi cabeza.

-"Qué pasa?" pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-"Confías en mi?" pregunto y pude notar en su voz la duda.

-"Si no confiara en ti, jamas hubiera dejado que me vendaras" asegure.

-"Segura?" volvió a preguntar.

-"Qué pasa, Damon?" ahora si que no entendía nada.

-"Los siguientes dos objetos, decidí combinarlos. Pero, tengo miedo que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti"

-"Por que lo dices?" pregunte

-"Es que..." lo escuche dudar "confías en mi, verdad?" pregunto nuevamente.

-"Si, Damon!" Quite sus manos de mi rostro y la tome entre las mías "recuerda que ambos estamos aquí porque lo deseamos y juegos, son juegos" asegure.

-"Entiendo" exclamo "Prometo no hacerte daño" aseguro y asentí.

-"Bien, que necesitas?" pregunte.

-"Puedes recostarte sobre el sofá?" pregunto y asentí.

Sentí como se levantaba y me ayudaba a recostarme sobre el sofá, reposando mi cabeza sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

-"Relájate, Elena! Es solo un juego, nada malo pasara" repetía en mi cabeza para tratar de relajarme.

El siguiente movimiento, me tomo por sorpresa. Sentí el peso como Damon, se abría paso entre mis piernas para colocar las de el, hasta quedar completamente sobre mi.

Entrelazo sus manos entre las mías y las subió a la altura de mi cabeza. Estaba aprisionándome con su cuerpo y haciendo presión con sus manos sobre las mías, evitando asi, cualquier movimiento u escapatoria de mi parte.

-"Damon...!" su nombre salio en un susurro y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

En vez de escuchar alguna respuesta, comencé a sentir como posaba sus labios sobre mi oreja y sentí algo helado.

Dios mío! Damon tenia hielo entre sus labios y estaba empezando a torturarme!

La tortura empezó en el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre este haciendo que diera un pequeño salto al sentir lo helado.

Poco a poco, empezó a bajar por mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Este hombre me estaba matando! Su recorrido era lento y mi respiración junto a movimientos involuntarios se agitaban mas al sentir la temperatura helada sobre mi cuerpo y mi imaginación, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Su agarre se hacia mas fuerte y cada vez bajaba mas. Llego a mi clavícula y mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse mas.

Lo peor vino cuando en su recorrido llego a mi escote. Mi cuerpo se movió desesperado, mis labios estaban apretados y mi corazón fuero de los latidos normales. Sentir el su aroma, su cuerpo sobre el mío y el hielo en mi piel, era dinamita pura.

Mis pezones se pusieron erectos al sentir lo helado y el juego de Damon en mi escote. Para mi mayor sorpresa, el soltó lo poco que quedaba del cubo de hielo, en mi escote y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-"Damon..." susurre "Por favor!" suplique y el no soltó su agarre.

-"Relájate!" murmuró en mi oído "Solo siente y disfruta" susurro y empezó a besar mi lóbulo.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba a mas de 40 grados. Me estaba quemando pot dentro y eso provocaba que el hielo se derritiera mas rápido provocando que en mi escote se formara un pequeño rio en mi escote.

Suavemente bajo con su lengua hasta mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre mi piel y presionando mas su cuerpo sobre el mío. El estaba disfrutando de tenerme a su merced, lo pude sentir por el bulto que estaba en su pantalón.

Al sentirlo no pude evitar que se escapara de mis labios un jadeo, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y mi cuerpo ardiera de deseo.

Lo peor fue, al sentir como sus lengua llego a mi escote. Lamiendo y luego tomando el agua que había dejado el hielo al derretirse en mi escote. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, mis manos presionaron fuertemente las de Damon y empece a sentir unas corrientes eléctricas que iniciaban desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre.

-"Damon, ya basta!" susurre "Por favor!" volví a suplicar

Sentí como se aparto de mi, soltó su agarre y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Sin tregua alguna, introdujo su lengua y empezó a explorar y profundizar el beso. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y pose mis manos en su cabello, enredando mis dedos y correspondiendo con mas fuerza el beso.

Este beso, no se comparaba en nada con el primero. Este beso, estaba lleno de deseo y de lujuria. Este hombre, era la tentación, el fuego en todo su esplendor y lo único que mi cuerpo quería era quemarse en el.

Damon se separó de golpe y mi respiración estaba mas agitada que nunca.

-"Perdóname" lo escuche decir con la respiración cortada y su mirada sobre mi.

Se levanto y me ayudo a reincorporarme. Ambos nos quedamos con nuestras miradas conectadas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-"Elena, di algo" volvió hablar Damon y lo primero que hice fue quitarme el vendaje y mirarlo.

-"Wow!" fue lo único que pude expresar y el frunció el seño.

-"Wow?" arqueo su ceja.

-"No puedo creer lo que paso" masculle y reí. Una risa divertida y nerviosa.

-"Juro que estaba esperando que me golpearas o gritaras, no que Te rieras de mi" Damon dijo haciendo pucherito.

-"Eres un completo, pervertido!" le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

-"Ouch! Duele!" dijo llevándose su mano derecha para sonar su brazo izquierdo.

-"Esta me las contaré muy caro" lo amenacé

-"Pero que miedo!" dijo levantando sus dos manos en el aire cuando la sirena sono.

-"Bueno parejitas, es hora de tomar un descanso" dijo Salvatore

-"Supongo que nos veremos luego?" pregunto Damon.

-"No esta permitido que se quiten los antifaces y deberán irse directamente a sus extremos" ordeno Salvatore.

-"Hasta el prox juego, Damon" me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. El asintió, sonrió y cada quien se dirigió a sus extremos.

.

-"Elenaaaaa!" escuche gritar a Caroline, quien se encontraba en la barra con las chicas.

-"Se podría saber, porque vienes mojada?" pregunto Jenna señalando mi escote, haciendo que me sonrojara automáticamente.

-"Parece que alguien estuvo bien traviesa en los juegos y esta vez, no fui yo" respondió Katherine con una sonrisa malévola

-"Hey! Se derramó la bebida al momento del juego!" trate de ocultar lo que en verdad había pasado, pero ninguna de las chicas se trago la mentira.

-"Parece que nuestra pequeña Gilbert, se nos esta descomponiendo" dijo Kath y todas nos pusimos a reír.

-"En fin, chicas creo que yo me retiro!" exclamo Jenna.

-"Queeeeeeee?!" las demás dijimos al unísono.

"No me siento cómoda con estos juegos y prefiero irme" jenna hablo.

-"Pero.. Vinimos juntas y debemos irnos juntas" exclamo Caroline.

-"No se preocupen por mi. Ustedes sigan disfrutando de la noche y yo me iré al hotel"

-"Espera, yo me voy contigo!" se metió Caroline.

-"Entonces, nos vamos todas!" proteste.

-"No! Tu y Katherine se quedan! He dicho!" dijo jenna, arrastrando a Car sin darnos tiempo de hablar.

Kath y yo, nos quedamos viendo sin saber que hacer, hasta que savatore hablo de nuevo.

-"Todos al centro y busquen a su pareja" ordeno y me separe de Kath para buscar a Damon.

Seguía con la mirada el centro de la pista y no lo encontraba. Hasta que dos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-"Me buscabas?" susurro en mi oído y me di la vuelta para quedar frente a el y le respondi con una sonrisa.

-"Momento!" dijo Salvatore "Veo que muchas de nuestras parejas no están y otras están incompletas" y todos estábamos estudiando el ambiente.

-"Todas esas, ya están descalificadas" explico.

-"Gracias a Dios, que no te fuiste" expreso Damon.

-"El siguiente juego, subirá un poco de nivel y escogeré a las parejas que participaran, basándome en lo que he observado" empezó a decir y a escoger mientras otros se quejaban.

Cuando ya llevaba cuatro parejas en su cuenta, una luz se cernió sobre nosotros indicando que eramos la ultima pareja en la lista.

-"Ya tenemos a las 5 parejas" exclamo Salvatore .

-"Los demás pueden quedarse disfrutando de la noche en esta planta" ordeno "las parejas escogidas, vengan conmigo" agrego y la gente se comenzó a dispersar y nosotros nos dirigimos donde Salvatore.

Al reunirnos con Salvatore, pude notar que Kath se encontraba entre las parejas escogidas.

-"Que haremos ahora?" pregunto una pareja.

-"Iremos a la segunda planta" exclamó Salvatore.

-"Que haremos ahí?" pregunte.

-"Ahora los juegos, se trasladan a la piscina del local" explico

-"Queee?" escuche decir a Kath.

-"Arriba, hay bañadores y deberán cambiarse. Es hora de que las cosas, se pongan mas interesantes" concluyo Salvatore.

En ese momento, tome fuertemente la mano de Damon, el apretó dándome confianza y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba,para dar inicio a un nuevo nivel de los juegos...

**Review son amor :D**

**Xoxo, Simone :***


End file.
